Fanmail
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: The Vocaloids, supposedly, have their location secret. But suddenly, they start receiving spontaneous amounts of fanmail! Where could it all be coming from? Many pairings; submit your OWN fanmail! ;D Chapter 8; "The Fateful Return".
1. Fanmail

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Uhm, hai. This is a thing I started a while ago, and I thought  
I should like, upload it cuz it's just kinda sittin' there in my USB...  
It's based off fanmail, so technically, ANYTHING can happen, which makes  
this a very open-ended fanfic, PLUS it has mostly every single Vocaloid too... ;3  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, and probably never will! 8D  
**

* * *

"Hey, everyone!"

Rin looked up from what she was doing, which was going over song lyrics for her next song. Miku sat next to her, also looking at the song lyrics. Len ran over to the couch they sat on, holding a floppy, white envelope.

"Huh? What is it, Len?" Miku asked curiously, as Rin took notice of the envelope.

"Oooh, a love letter?" she snickered, covering her mouth and Len frowned, his cheeks tinted pink.

"_Nooo_… It's a letter from some random person I don't know." He held the envelope up in the air and waved it, and Rin snatched it from his grasp.

"Hmm." She opened up the envelope and Miku and Len gathered around her. Rin pulled out a note that was folded neatly. She unfolded it and read aloud,

"_Dear Rin and Len, _

_Do you two secretly love each other? ;D_

_Sincerely, xxKerii-tan."_

"What the heck?" Len muttered, blushing, and but Rin only laughed.

"Haha, what kinda' letter _is_ this?"

Miku grabbed the note from Rin and read it over.

"Hmm. Maybe it's some type of scam…" she suggested, and Len took the note out of her hands.

"But why is this…"xxKerii-tan" asking _this_, of all things?" he asked, Rin and Miku looking at each other.

"Er… Fanmail?" Rin shrugged, and Miku sighed.

"Yeah, for the twentieth time this week…"

…

Chapter 1:

Fanmail.

…

The entire Vocaloid family all sat in the living room, waiting in silence as Meiko read the note to herself.

"Oh, yeah, we _have _been getting a whole lotta' mail like this lately, haven't we?" Meiko said, one hand on her hip, and the other holding the note Len found that day.

"But why?" Rin and Len asked her, and Gakupo laughed triumphantly.

"Because we are famous, of course!" he exclaimed, and Luka sighed, putting her book down.

"It is quite strange that we've been getting this type of mail so suddenly." She mentioned quietly, and Miku nodded fast, who sat beside her.

"Yeah! I've gotten four in the past two days." She added, and Luka nodded slowly.

"I've gotten one."

"I've gotten one asking what my favorite flavor of ice cream is." Kaito announced, raising his hand. "But how would anyone know that I like ice cream?"

"Len and I got one asking if we loved each other." Rin said, Len suddenly turning pink. "But that's crazy!" she laughed. "Why would we love each other? We're twins!"

Miku laughed nervously, taking notice of Len's look of distress and patted him on the back.

"Well, um, we need to figure out why this happened…" Gumi suggested, and the rest nodded in agreement.

"I bet 'ol cell phone-addict over there spilled it to the world." Rin sneered, pointing her thumb at Neru, who kept her eyes glued to the cell phone screen.

"Huh." she said, pressing the keys on the phone. Rin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hmm. Well, _someone_ must have spilled." Meiko said, placing the letter that was to Rin and Len on the coffee table.

"It wasn't me." Kaito defended, waving his hands back and forth up in the air.

"Okay, well, that makes Kaito a suspect…" Meiko muttered, and Kaito gasped.

"What? Why?"

"Because saying it wasn't you makes you suspicious." Neru answered, not lifting her gaze from her cell. Rin glared at Neru, and Miku raised her eyebrows.

"But-but I swear!" Kaito frowned, getting nervous, and Gakupo patted his back.

"It is alright, my good man! I shall never suspect you!" he told Kaito, and Kaito smiled nervously at him.

"Ahaha…Thanks, Gakupo…"

"But really! Who could have done it?" Len asked everyone, raising his hands in confusion. "I mean, all these letters are kinda' creepy…"

"I agree!" Rin exclaimed, raising her hand up high. "They ARE creepy."

"I wonder who'll be next." Luka wondered aloud in a monotone voice. The room fell silent, as how eerie her remark sounded to the listeners.

"Um… Let's hope it's our neighbors…" Len laughed nervously, and then everyone else began to join in with him.

"Ahahaa…" they all laughed, but then Rin stopped.

"Yeeeah, not gonna' happen." she said, waving her hand back and forth.

…

And so, the next "victim" turned out to be Rin herself.

"How in the world do they know I hate Neru?" Rin mumbled while she glared at the note.

"What does it say?" Len asked, scooting towards Rin as the pair sat in the middle of their bed.

"It says, 'Hey, Rin! Why do you hate Neru so much? Love, fangrl_9-ate-7'." Rin quoted in a high voice, trying to sound annoying and Len frowned.

"Hm. How _do_ they know that?"

"I have no idea. But it's totally weirdin' me out..." Rin placed the note on her nightstand and lied down against a pillow. Len got on his knees and threw his hands up in the air.

"But who could have told these people about our location?" he exclaimed, and Rin looked up at her brother. "I mean, I thought our location was secret!"

"Hm!" Rin sat up, cupping her chin. "There must be a spy in our family!" She said excitedly, pointing her finger at Len, who jumped in surprise.

"Eh—eh?" He smiled nervously, and Rin looked away, grinning.

"Yeah, I bet that's it… Someone must be spying on us…and feeding the poor souls in the world our personal information!" Rin snapped her fingers, and Len laughed along, unsure about where Rin was going with her theory.

"I…I guess, but…who would it be?"

"Neru, _of course!_" Rin laughed, throwing her head up in the air and covering her mouth. Len flinched again, and then Rin pointed at him again.

"We need to figure this out, Len!"

"Eh?" he said, and she grabbed his arm, jumping off of the bed. Rin ran out the door with Len stumbling behind him.

"Where are we going, Rin?" Len asked, trying to keep up with Rin as she swiftly stopped right in front of Neru's bedroom door.

"We are going to raid Neru's drawers to try to find those secret fanmail-letter-things she's sendin' out to us. Oh, and her list of noob-crazy pen names, too."

"…Uh, but Neru would kill us…" Len warned in a worried tone, but Rin shook her head with a smug smile on her face.

"Not if I kill her first…" She grinned evilly, a shine in her eye, and Len immediately obeyed to follow her command.

"And now we shall completely confirm who this fanmail-sender is once and for all…" Rin announced right as she placed her hand on the door knob, but was stopped by a screech, most likely coming from Neru herself.

"Oh-my-God! What IS this in my inbox?"

Without hesitation, Rin swung the door open and ran in, Len tripping in behind her. Len's unfortunate trip actually caused him to topple onto Rin, resulting in two blonde twins landing in a tangled mess on the carpeted floor.

"Yrrgh-!" Rin grunted as she hit the floor with impact, and Len moaned as well.

"Owwww…"

"Oh my _God_, what are you two _doing _heeeere?" Neru demanded, and Rin quickly hopped to her feet.

"I know what you're hiding!" she announced, pointing her finger at Neru who instantly turned red.

"Wha—no you don't!"

"Aha! Guilty, aren't we?" Rin laughed and trotted over to Neru's desk.

"Wait—Hold on a darn second, you—"

"Yeah, wait, Rin—!" Len called out, but it was too late; Rin had already opened every one of Neru's desk drawers, finding one small, folded-up piece of notebook paper.

"Ha! I bet this is it…" Rin giggled while unfolding the paper.

"NOOO!" Neru screamed, and Len covered his ears to block out her screech.

"HEY." The door slammed open, and Neru and Len turned around to see Meiko standing in the doorway.

There was a 5-second silence, and within that, you could hear Rin's choked laughter that she was obviously trying not to let out.

"Would ya' guys like mind, I dunno, shutting_ up_? You're so damn loud…" Meiko muttered as she left.

Rin's giggles were heard in the background.

"Rrghh…! And get out, too!" Neru snatched away the piece of paper and pushed Rin and Len towards the door, making the two stumble outside of Neru's room.

The door slammed shut, and Len looked curiously at Rin.

"So, uh… What was it?" he asked awkwardly, and Rin clicked her teeth.

"It was only a love confession to Mikuo." She muttered, walking away.

Len stood there for a moment, but then followed up behind Rin.

"So what do we do now?" Len questioned, and Rin groaned.

"We'll have to start at square 1 again…"

"Where's that?"

Pause.

"I have no idea."

_-CHAPTER 1: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeah, it's sorta short, but that's just one letter so far~  
You, as reviewers, can submit fanmail questions and such, and there is  
a possibility I might actually use them in this story! (It can be for ANY  
Vocaloid, so just include that if you wish to do so~) Of course, I'll have  
to write it first, so I have no idea how long that would take, but ANYWAYS.  
Review and submit, please~! ****:'DDD**_  
_


	2. Banging on Len's Door of Naivety

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeesh. Sorry for the late update guys! It's been a few days since I  
have procrastination issues...  
Oh! And I should mention... Each of your fanmail submissions will be presented in  
a drabble, consisting of somewhere in between, say, 700-1200 words? Or so.  
And yes, that means many, many, many, many chapters. * u***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Fanmail from: Frozenbreath  
Warning: Slight sexuality and such.**

* * *

"Should we look…?" he asked, peeking from behind the door.

"Of course we should!" she whispered back harshly, starting to creep out towards the said door. "We need to figure it out…"

"Be careful, Rin, someone might hear us…!" he whispered to her, worry in his voice as he stepped behind his sister, cautiously approaching her.

"Shush, Len! No one will hear us…" Rin said as she opened the front door. It clicked and creaked open, a gust of cool air rushing into the foyer. Len shivered once he felt it, but Rin stood tall and confident as she stepped outside. Len stood there, waiting, as he listened to the clacks and clangs of whatever his dear sister was doing. He gripped the hem of his shirt nervously and waited anxiously, and in seconds, Rin reappeared, holding a white object in her hand.

"Who is it for—" Len started to say eagerly, not wanting to wait another moment, and Rin quickly answered with a dark look on her face;

"You."

…

Chapter 2:

Banging on Len's Door of Naivety.

…

_LEN'S POV_

Sometimes I don't understand people.

"So what does it say?" I asked my sister, Rin, who I (secretly) have a crush on. A-and don't get me wrong; she's really nice and pretty and everything! And I know she's my _sister_, b-but… She also acts like me liking her is silly and ridiculous, like she thinks it can't even be. Sigh… Sometimes she can be really oblivious…

"Hm, I don't know." Rin murmured. "Here, see for yourself." She handed me the white envelope, enclosed with a small, red heart sticker. I immediately became scared once I saw it.

"Uhm…" I fumbled with the flap of the envelope, fitting my finger underneath to open it. It got silent and I felt more anxious as I got closer to ripping the entire thing, and I could tell Rin was too by the way she was constantly bouncing lightly up and down on the bed.

I opened it, and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Oh my _God_, there it is." Rin whispered in awe, and I nodded slowly, taking it into my hands. "Len, open it, open it!" she urged, and I nodded once again, faster this time, and unfolded the piece of paper.

On the clean, white sheet of stationary, there was the mail. In my hands.

I blinked, staring at the message, and it read;

"_Len: Have you been secretly banging... oh, I dunno, everyone~? ouo -Frozenbreath"_

Uhm…What does that _even MEAN…?_

"Lemme see, lemme see!" Rin said, grabbing the letter out of my hands. I gasped quickly, but before I could retrieve it, she already was reading it. A few seconds passed and…

"HAHAHAHAHA, OH MAN—_THAT _IS FUNNY!" Rin laughed so hard, bending forwards and tossing the small letter at me. I grabbed it and stared at her in confusion.

"Rin, uhm, what does that mean…?" I asked, and she looked at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Do you not know, Len?" she said in response, still laughing to herself. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.

"No, no I don't know." I told her, and she drummed her fingers against her chin.

"Oh, Lenny, you're so naïve…" she mumbled and I frowned. "Hm, well, Len, it means to…_do _someone…"

"To do?"

"Yeah."

"I…I uh…"

"You don't get it, do you."

"Errr…" I fumbled with the letter in my hands, embarrassed that Rin knew something I did not. She placed her hand on my knee and looked at me in the eye—which, by the way, is really kind of striking to see when you are already in a state of awkwardness. Her big blue eyes stared into mine and I was almost completely lost in them until she said;

"Len, I did your mom."

"My mom? Wait—we have the same—"

"A favor."

"…Oh, I see. What was it?"

"By making you."

"Wait—what?"

"…A cookie."

"…"

"…"

"…Rin, I'm so confused." I told her sadly, and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Len, I don't see how you can't understand this. It's so simple!" Rin exclaimed, and I shook my hands in frustration.

"Then tell me bluntly or something! Your metaphorical analogies don't make any sense!"

"Len, _banging _someone means…" She started, and I waited, patiently, while thinking that we both have waited patiently too much today.

"Sex."

There was an odd silence as we both sat there, somewhat of a serious air around us, and it took me a very long time to process what she said, and when it finally hit me, she frowned.

"Len, please tell me you know what _that _means." Rin groaned, and I waved my hands back and forth, my face instantly heating.

"Uhm, uhm, yes, I _do _in fact know what that means, it just—"

"LIKE THIS…!" Rin started slapping her hands together in front of my face, constantly. "BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG."

"Rin! Stop it!" I swatted at her hands, and then she clapped once more, spreading her hands out and wiggling her fingers.

"And then there's babies everywhere!"

"RIN, STOP IT YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!" Again, waving my hands back and forth in her face didn't really help until she started breaking out laughing.

"Hahaha, Len, you're so cute." She ruffled my hair, and I frowned, blushing, and grabbed my head.

"Nnn… Rinnnn…" I whined, squeezing my eyes shut, still hunched over from holding my head. I felt my face burning from embarrassment, but I knew Rin was too oblivious to know why.

"Oh, Len, you're so silly, too." She giggled, and I looked at her with a lopsided smile/frown. She grinned happily at me and I sighed, scratching my head.

"I am _not _silly…" I mumbled, and she laughed.

"Well, Len, you have to answer the question! This person with frozen breath wants to know!"

"Ahh—! I do _not _bang everyone, or anyone!" I sputtered, crossing my arms, and Rin patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, we all know it, Len. After all, what about SPICE!...?" She winked at me, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"There wasn't any _ACTUAL _scene of me doing that…" I mumbled with a pout, and Rin narrowed her eyes in thought.

"…You are right…" She muttered, but then clapped her hands. "Len! Why don't you…"

I jumped and looked at Rin surprised, my cheeks flaring. "Uhm, why don't I what…?"

She bent forwards on her knees and leaned in close to me, smiling slyly as she placed her hand on my cheek; I could already feel myself becoming aroused as she whispered in my ear—

"…help me with my homework…?"

"Rin—!" I clamped my hands over my ears and bit my lip while my face was burning red. "Don't—do—that!"

"Heh heh, oh, Len, how dirty of you." Rin giggled and I made an indescribable noise because Rin was clearly teasing me now.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" I grumbled, covering my face, and then I shot out of the room, due to pure embarrassment, until I bumped into Miku.

"Ahh—sorry, Miku, I was—" I started to say, but she held something up in my face.

"Len, some kid was wondering why you always die in your and Rin's PVs."

"…"

Sometimes, I just really don't understand people.

_-CHAPTER 2: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Heehee. Len's so shota and naive... ;DDD  
You can submit more fanmail if you want! You just have to  
wait for a bit until I get there. llorz (it might take a while,  
but I'll certainly use your fanmail in here~)  
Reviews~ :D**


	3. Rin and Len's PVs

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Whoo. I just managed to finish for you guys. xD  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Fanmail from: & Flashlight QUEEN  
Warning: Might get mad at Rin. lD**

"So… It's not like you _plan _on dying, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you?"

"…Uhm, because…"

"Because Len is immortal."

"…"

* * *

…

Chapter 3:

Rin and Len's PVs.

…

_LEN'S POV_

"Len, obviously, this fangirl of yours is upset that you always die in your PVs with Rin." Miku sighed, holding the letter up so she could reread it.

"I know, but… It's just what I'm supposed to do! It's not like I want to—" Len tried to grab for the letter but Miku lifted her arm up too high so he couldn't reach.

"She even wants to freakin' marry you! Geez, Len…" She looked at it more closely and read: "Postscript; MARRY ME, PLEASE."

"Uhm…" Len stared at Miku with an awkward expression while she read the note to herself again, scanning the paper carefully with her eyes.

"Eh, well." She tossed the letter at him and walked away as he caught it in his hands, reading it curiously:

_"My dearest Len-Len,_

_Must you insist on dying in every PV? It's somewhat irritating in that it_

_makes me cry._

_Every. Single. Time._

_I already know it's coming, and really, I should expect it by now, but WHY?_

_I mean seriously, you're a crappy brother/lover for leaving Rinny-chan all_

_alone. (And, yes, "lover". Because we all know what you two are doing with __each other :p)_

_Much love,_

_Amary._

_Postscript; MARRY ME, PLEASE."_

Reading the entire letter made Len blush very, very, very hard.

"How come people think Rin and I are together…?" Len mumbled to himself, frowning awkwardly as he scanned the letter once again. "…Whoever Amary-chan is, she wants to marry me…" Len stared at the paper, letting his mind wander from that very proposal.

"Heh…Heh heh… I wonder if Rin would want to…" Len smiled dreamily at the thought of marrying his dear sister Rin, but immediately snapped out of it, smacking his forehead in an embarrassed manner. "Wait a second—Rin doesn't even like me!" He pursed his lips and took another look at the note.

"I do wonder how these people get our address." Len mumbled to himself, walking back to his bedroom.

…

_RIN'S POV_

…

Haha. Len's so cute. And silly.

"Hahhh…"I stretched my arms out, falling down on my bed, which I share with Len, and have always for as long as I could remember. We actually have "sides". He gets left, I get right. Sometimes, just to mess with him, I sleep on his side, and he flips out. It's so funny, hee hee…

Come to think of it, Len's been acting strangely lately. God knows why…

"He must be going through puberty or something." I mumbled and sat up, looking at the letter Len received. People ask _really _weird things. I mean, it's one thing to be influenced by a video like SPICE!, but it still seems weird.

"Rin~!"

I looked over at the bedroom door and saw Miku enter, waving a white object back and forth—a letter, of course.

"Oh, it looks like I have another letter from some stalker!" I chimed sarcastically, and Miku handed it to me, one hand on her hip as she bent forwards.

"Yeah, that's right." She sat down next to me and I opened it fast but carefully. I tossed the ripped pieces to the side and took out the letter, folded carefully and neatly. Opening it, I read aloud:

" 'Dear Rin, When are you too gonna get togrther? It's obvious that Len likes you!

-FlashlightQUEEN (Rinno)'"

I stared at the note, not processing what it says. Get together? Me and Len…? He _likes _me?

I glanced at Miku for confirmation, but she was awkwardly looking in the other direction. Gee, that helps.

"Heh. How would this person, _Rinno_, ever know this?" I chuckled to myself, reading it over.

She can't spell right.

"Uhm, I dunno... Maybe she was influenced by your PVs with Len." Miku suggested, caution in her voice, and I shrugged.

"That's probably it." I knew it too. It's all about how we display ourselves publically…

I looked back over at Miku and she had those shifty eyes—the ones that look incredibly suspicious.

"And besides—we can't. Ha, I mean, we're _twins_. We wouldn't "like" each other!" I laughed again, and Miku laughed along nervously.

"M-maybe…"

"Anyways, _Rinno _probably meant if we liked eachother as friends, and asked a stupid question if we were together, because we are _anyways_, so yeah!" I placed my hands on my hips and grinned at Miku. "Right?"

"…Uh, sure." She said awkwardly, (once again,) and left the room.

Hah. Len and I can't be _together. _

_-CHAPTER 3: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yeah, Rin is stupid. xD  
And no offence to you, _Rinno_, please keep in mind Rin's in denial. ;D  
Oh. And guys, try not to submit to much fanmail. I have 30+ submissions. llorz  
And sorry the format is messed-up, I was in a rush. xD  
Reviews are kind. :D And I'll update as soon as possible~**


	4. UnPassionate Love

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Ah, hello! Sorry for the looong update. x333 Let's get started quick!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Fanmail from: _omgwtfpirates_ and ****_Kitty ().  
_Warning: none needed!**

Ah… Peace and quiet.

I took nice, even breaths, enjoying the gentle breeze, running through my hair.

In, out… In, out…

The perfect weather to relax and appreciate my surroundings…

It's so wonderful…

It's so…

"Luka-chaaaaan~!" Kaito came running up to me, entering through the door to the courtyard. "We've got mail for you~~"

…Fleeting.

…

Chapter 4:

(Un)Passionate Love

…

_LUKA'S POV_

"Luka-chan, here you go!" Kaito handed me the white envelope, and I held it, carefully, wondering what people could possibly want to ask me.

I opened it, and it said in plain English—which luckily I can read:

"_Luka-chaaan, who do you like~? (And don't tell me to go Google it.) -omgwtfpirates"_

I stared at the paper, no emotion evident on my face but pure interest in such a question. This person's curiousity must be so large that they would go to the extent to ask such a trite and bothersome question. And with such casuality, as well. How odd.

"What does it say, Luka-chan~?" Kaito peered ove my shoulder and looked at the letter. I handed it to him and turned back to the garden of flowers, quietly blossoming and flowering.

"…Oh. I've wondered that too. Don't you like Gakupo?" He asked me, and I didn't turn around, but a smile found its way onto my lips.

"…Me? Like Gakupo? Heh. Of course not…" I murmured, taking a kidding glance at the letter.

"'Luka-chan, who do you like… And don't…tell me to go google it. O-m-g-w-t-f-pirates.' Hm. Interesting letter I have here…" I said quietly to myself and sighed, a slim smile on my face.

Too bad the sender won't ever find out if it's true or not.

…

_GAKUPO'S POV_

"Oiii~! Gakupo-saaaan!"

I turned around from my (quite beautiful collection,) of eggplants and saw Gumi skipping up to me, waving around something white in her hand.

"Oh, why hello, Gumi-chan! I like that—'Gakupo-_san_', hm?" I greeted her with a wave of the hand and she bent over handing me a white envelope.

"This is for you, Gakupo-san…!" She panted and I took the envelope into my hands.

"Ahh, it's about time I received one of these!" I exclaimed, opening the letter up. "I'm sure you've received quite a lot, too, Gumi-chan, perhaps?"

"Sort of!" She laughed nervously, scratching her head. "I've only gotten a few…"

"Not to worry, dear Gumi-chan! I have only received a few as well." I replaced the contents from the envelope and opened up the note itself to reveal a handwritten note:

"_Hello there, Gakupo!_

_How are you? Well, I want to know a bit more about you. Heehee!_

_What is your favorite way eggplant is served? Do you have a favorite sword or_

_something?_

_Oh yeah, and you like Luka so much, right? WELL WHY? SHE'S A FREAKING IDIOT_

_WHO HATES YOU (even though we all know she secretly loves you sosososo much,_

_but that's besides the point)_

_As the best Vocaloid IN THE WORLD, you should get more respect_

_- Kitty_

_PS.I NEED A HUG. GIVE ME ONE, GAKUPO. YOUR SHIRT WOULD WORK TOO."_

"Oh my! This lovely Kitty girl appears to be a fan of mine!" I exclaimed happily, holding the letter up for Gumi to see. "Of course, I shall answer her questions!" Clearing my throat, I started to say; "I am fine, very fine, in fact! I like my eggplants steamed, fresh, carved—"

"Carved?"

"Carved, fried, and sliced!"

"Wow."

"As for swords—I prefer my katana, thank you! And—"

"Do…you…like…Luka." Gumi sounded out and I raised my eyebrows at the paper, a smile spreading across my face.

"Why of course! Luka is most likely the most fairest and loveliest maiden in the world, may I say!" I chuckled to myself, and continued. "My hearts beats for her, and _only _for her; my love as pure as snow—"

"During a snowstorm, right?"

"During a snowstorm, indeed! Or the fresh fallen snow of a wintery day, long forgotten in the weeks of December…"

"Wow, you're such a poet, Gakupo-san."

"I know I am!" I laughed triumphantly and looked over at Gumi, grinning. "This, my friend, is a wonderful fan I have! Such personal yet lovely questions! She definitely deserves that hug she asked for!"

"But you don't know where she lives…" Gumi pointed out, her finger on the words, and I huffed.

"Worry not! I am sure she knows that somehow, I am reading her letter this very moment! She shall know through our _fan-related connections_."

"There's such a thing?"

"Of course~!"

"Oh, and she wants your shirt too."

"Well, she can have it!"

"But you don't wear shirts, Gakupo-san, you wear like, kimonos."

"Ahh, but I wear shirts _underneath _my kimono-like clothing, Gumi-chan!"

"…Oh, true. But still, how are you going to get it to her?" Gumi asked, and I looked at her, with my index finger pointed up as-a-matter-of-factly.

"With our _fan-related connections_."

"Of…course."

_-CHAPTER 4: END-_

**A/n: Kerii-tan: I apolgize about the layout again, guys! I dunno why ffn is obnoxious with this kinda thing. :/  
Did you like it? I'll try to update faster! Btw, I go in order in which fanmail I received first. So, uhm, first  
come, first serve, I guess! xD**


	5. Point of Interest and Theory

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Apologies for the late-ish update!  
I also apologize if the past few chapters have seemed a bit...  
not as funny as we all wish they'd be? I try my best to build  
some type of scenario off from the fanmail you guys send in  
yourself, so keep that in mind. :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Fanmail from: NyenTan.  
Warning: Rin is sort of insane.**

* * *

"Gumi-chan."

"Hm?" Gumi turned around and saw Luka walk up to her.

"This is for you." She told Gumi as she handed her a white envelope.

"Oh?" Gumi took it into her hands and observed it.

"Ah, Gumi-chan, it looks like you have received mail from one of your fans!" Gakupo exclaimed, and Gumi looked at him, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, I guess…!" She started to open the letter, and immediately, once observing the letter itself, she paused.

"What is it?" Gakupo asked her, and Luka took the letter from Gumi's hands, observing it herself.

After a moment, she pointed out quietly,

"…It seems to me that the majority of our fans are interested in our love life."

…

Chapter 5:

Point of Interest and Theory

…

"Hm. I wonder why?" Gumi mused, and then Gakupo grinned.

"Ah! Is that so~? Luka-chan, would you be so kind to allow me to read the mail, please?" He asked, reaching for the paper, and Luka tossed it over her shoulder but Gumi grabbed it before he could get his hands on the letter.

"I suppose." She murmured. "Now, I wonder, as well, why they are so fascinated by such things…"

And with that, Luka wandered out of the room.

The twins, Rin and Len, entered the room now, their heads turned as they watched Luka walk away.

"Ah, is there more mail?" Len asked Gumi, and she raised the mail in her hand, showing it to him.

"Yeah, I got one."

"Hmph." Rin pouted, crossing her arms. "I want to get more too."

"I thought you said they were creepy…" Len frowned, and Rin shrugged.

"That was until I saw how interesting they are. Hey, Gumi-chan, what _does_ yours say?"

"Oh, uhm, let's see!" Gumi looked at the letter and read aloud;

"_Dearest Gumi-chan ~_

_Who do like ? Gakupo ? Len ? Kaito ? Tell me ! ~_

_Your Loving Fan ~_

_NyenTan ~_

_P.S. Your brother Gumo is hot ! ~"_

"Hmmm." Rin placed her hand to her chin and struck a thinking pose.

"It seems like Nyentan-chan thinks Gumo-kun is hot." Len pointed out.

"No, Len; stupid!" Rin smacked Len on the head, and he yelped.

"Ah—Rin! What are you doing? !" He cried, and Rin put her hands on her hips.

"It's Nyen_-tan _not Nyentan _-chan_! Obviously!"

"Uhm, uh…"

"Oh! It looks like this fan thinks we are a possible match, Gumi-chan!" Gakupo pointed out, and Gumi nodded.

"Uh, yeah, the fan _does _think that…"

"And me too!" Len pointed to himself, and Rin snickered.

"Heh. Why would _Gumi-chan _like Len? That's so weird…!"

Len frowned and looked at Rin, as did the other two in silence.

"What?" She asked, and Gumi shook her head.

"Ah, well, anyways; this fan wants to know who I like." She said, sighing.

"True, but how will the fan _know_ who you like?" Len asked, and Gakupo looked up at Len.

"That is very true, also, Len-kun! How _will _they know?" He wondered aloud, but then Rin slammed her palms on the table they were sitting at, causing everyone to jump at the startling noise.

"Because there's a spy in our family! Someone who feeds all the top-secret information to the fans!" She announced loudly, a confident grin on her face.

Len looked up at her and frowned. "Uhm, are you _still _on that?"

"Yes!" Rin answered, beginning to pace around the room, once again placing her hand on her chin. "The fans obviously are fan_girls _or _boys, _hence, they want to know who we like so they can prove to the _other _raving, love-crazy, kill-to-the-death fangirls and boys that they can't kiss, date, marry, pair up with, OR rape that certain Vocaloid because that certain _Vocaloid _is with another certain Vocaloid!" Rin clasped her hands and started giggling to herself, almost like she was crazy, which seemed to freak out the nearby Vocaloids. "Hah! It's fool-proof! Right?" She spun around and faced Len, who already was a bit surprised by her assumption.

"Uhhh…"

"Rin-chan, I think you are a bit too obsessed with your theory." Gumi pointed out, and Gakupo shook his head.

"No, Gumi-chan, I do believe Rin-chan is on to something!" He snapped his fingers and Rin grinned at him.

"Right?" She asked excitedly and he nodded in contemplation, a triumphant smile crossing his face.

"Yes! It is a very valid theory!"

"Of course~!" Rin laughed, hands on her hips.

As all of this was going on though, Len leaned over to Gumi and whispered,

"But who _do _you like?"

Gumi glanced at Len and smiled a bit, something almost sad. "No one in particular, Len-kun." She told him. "No one in particular."

_-CHAPTER 5: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So uhm. Yeah. Rin's crazy and weird.  
Hope you liked this. Ahaaa. /llorz.  
But uhm, yes, the next chapter is Rin and Miku-centric...  
Send in from _hamxham!  
(_just to give you guys some foresight as to what's comin' up~)  
I really appreciate your reviews too, everyone~  
Sorry if I don't reply to them! :'0  
I just get so many and it'd be sorta odd if I answer them _now_,  
so uhm, just now that I thank you all for reviewing and letting  
me know what you think~  
See you all next time! :333**


	6. Like a Magnet

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Good Lord. I haven't updated for like, two months. xD  
Well, luckily, here's the 6th chapter! I like this one a bit, and I hope you all do too~  
This one was my longest so far, too! :'O**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or "Magnet"-owned by _Minato/Ryuusei-p_**.  
**Fanmail from: hamxham.  
Warning: Mentions of yaoi and yuri-pairings.**

**Now let's get started!

* * *

**It was a warm, sunny afternoon and in the corner of a room on a blue beanbag chair sat a certain teen, curled up and reading something like a manga or comic book, particularly secretive and discreet... A thin smile crept upon his face as he turned the page; his face slightly pink. About to mutter something unheard, the door slammed open as another teen trudged in, her shoulders slumped and heavy.

"O-oh, Miku." the teen, now revealed as Mikuo, stuttered, placing his manga down instantly, as if he were hiding it.

Miku, Mikuo's sister, looked up at him tiredly.

"God, Mikuo, are you reading your gay-porno-hentai manga again?" She plopped on her bed with a sigh and Mikuo frowned, displeased.

"It's called _yaoi _and you are not supposed to know about this anyways." He corrected, picking up his manga once again, awkwardly trying to find is page again. Miku looked at him weirdly and sighed again, shrugging it off.

"Ah, whatever..."

The teal-haired teen glanced up from the page he was on and at his sister curiously.

"What's up with you?" he asked, taking note of her strange attitude and she gave him a sideways glare.

"This," She held up a white envelope and waved it. "is what's up."

. . .

Chapter 6:

Like a Magnet.

. . .

Off if the recording studio stood the twins, Rin and Len, practicing their cover for the song _Magnet_. Taking the mike was Rin, and Len had to squeeze in next to her to sing into the mike as well. "_Dakiyosete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii, machigai nado nain da to omowasete..." _They sang, both in harmony and trying their best, their two voices fitting perfectly together to create a sound truly pleasant to the ear.

"_Kisu wo shite, nurikaete hoshii, miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no~" _They finished, and panting from all the high notes, Len glanced over at Rin, blinking.

"Hey, Rin, Rin, can we stop for a bit now? We've been at this for an hour…"

"I guess so," she sighed, picking up a remote that once clicked, would turn off the background music coming from a large pair of speakers. Len bounced out of the studio and turned to face Rin, closing the door behind her.

"Alright then, now what should we-" She began to say, but suddenly, a slam was heard and fast footsteps as a blur of teal and gray slammed into her, causing Len himself to stumble backwards from shock.

"_RIN-CHAN~~~!_" The figure cried out happily, and Rin pushed her away, brushing at her shirt.

"Geez, Miku-chan, what _do_ you think you're doing?"

"Rin-chan! I need your help!" the tealette frowned sadly and pouted, holding her hand up to her mouth in a thinking position.

"What is it?" Rin asked, raising her eyebrows, and Len popped up behind her.

"Yeah, can I help?"

Miku pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips. "Sorry Len-kun! This is strictly between me and Rin-chan!"

"It is?" Rin asked in surprise and Len blinked.

"O-oh, okay, sorry." He mumbled, and Miku waved her hand back and forth.

"Nah, it's okay, I just need Rin-chan to see something." Miku reached into her pocket, fishing around, and after a bit, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, folded into a rectangle of some sort.

"…Is that a letter?" Rin peeked over at the object and Miku nodded slowly and glumly.

"Yeah, it's another one. And it's asking about us."

"Us?"

"Yup."

"…What does it say?"

The teal-haired teenager held it up and over at the other and handed it to her. "See for yourself."

"Hm… Let's see…" Rin coughed and in a story-telling tone, she read, "Dearest…Rin-sama and… Miku-sama, …for what reason is there no version of you two singing…_Magnet_?" Rin raised her eyebrows in surprise but shrugged it off and looked at the paper, opening her mouth wide but only to say obnoxiously loud and emphasizing every single word, "THERE IS EVERY FRICKING OTHER PAIRING, YURI, YAOI, OR HET, BUT

WOE! THIS IS NO…" She squinted at the note. "…MIKU-X-RIN! I NEED ANSWERS." She paused. "NOW." And in a quieter voice and more proper-like, she finished with, "-devout fangirl."

"…Wow." Len said simply, staring at the letter, and Miku held her hand up and sighed.

"See? This fan wants us to do a Magnet cover. Obviously."

"Well!" Rin handed the letter back to Miku and grinned, wiping her hands against each other in the air. "If that's the case, then let's do it!"

Miku frowned and tilted her head. "Are you sure you wanna' do it?"

"Sure! Why not? I was just singing _Magnet _with Len anyways; singing it again won't hurt. What do you think, Len?" Rin turned to her brother, still grinning.

He blinked, but then smiled, beginning to laugh slightly nervously. "O-oh, go ahead, Rin, it's cool. Besides, it's what the fans want, so…"

"Great, then let's get to it now, Miku-chan!"

"Erm-wait, but… The fan's just asking why there's no version of us…singing it…" Miku said slowly, and Rin stopped, opening the door.

"Eh? Do you want to do it or not?" She asked, becoming a little irritated, but then Miku waved her hands back and forth.

"No, no, it's just…shouldn't we answer the question?"

"Oh." Rin said, and closed the door again, leaning against it. She struck a thinking pose and closed her eyes.

Len glanced from his sister to Miku, waiting for a response, but there was only silence. Miku blinked at Len, who blinked back, and then Len blinked, and she blinked, and well, it was just like that for a few more seconds until Rin snapped her fingers.

"Aha! I got it…" She muttered, grinning to herself, and Miku looked up.

"What is it?"

"Of course, the reason why we don't have a _Magnet _is because we don't like each other like _that. _Plus, you're too busy having fun with Luka-san!" Rin smiled and pointed at Miku, who turned a bit pink at the last comment. "That it's, right?"

"Uh, no, Rin-chan, you've got it all wrong, ahaha…" Miku held her palm to her forehead and sighed, shaking her head. "Master just wanted us to sing it together. And besides, we don't…"like" each other…"

"Of course you do. That's what that scandelic song is all about." Rin said, almost so firm it was hard to tell if she was serious or not. Miku paused, glanced at Len and mouthed 'scandelic' with a questioning look on her face. Len shrugged with a frown, and she looked back at Rin.

"…Then tell me this, Rin-chan."

"Hm?"

"If…you sing _Magnet _which someone you like…" She paused for obvious effect and ran her hand down the doorway to the studio slowly, but glanced back up at her. "…Then are you practically saying you like Len-kun, perhaps?"

And then there was complete silence.

"E-ehhhh?" Len frowned and blushed unbelievably red as he waved his hands back and forth in the air, frantically. "O-oh my gosh, I bet not, no, not at all, Miku-cha-"

"_What?_" Rin asked, bending forwards towards Miku and giving her an are-you-serious look. "Me and Len? We only sang it 'cause we're twins, that's all!"

Len's expression fell a bit.

"Oh, really?" Miku side-glanced at Len, who was averting his eyes to the floor, awkwardly.

"Haha, _duh! _Why ELSE would we sing it?"

Miku stared in disbelief at Rin, complete shock on her face. Len seemed almost close to tears, but he attempted smiling to keep them back.

Noticing their behavior, Rin looked at the two simultaneously. "You guys okay? You're acting weird."

Len gave Rin a weird smile and shook his head as Miku groaned, swinging her head back while slapping her forehead.

"God…" She muttered, clenching her teeth. "…How stupid can you be…"

"Me? Stupid?" Rin repeated in surprise and Miku sighed, shaking her head.

"Geez, Rin-chan, this is just…"

"Just what?"

"…I don't even know, oh God…" Miku laughed quietly to herself as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"W-well! You agree with me, right, Len?" Rin asked quickly, and Len jumped, looking up at his sister.

"U-um, of course! Yes, yes, I agree completely."

"See, Miku-chan? Now just forget everything I said and let's just sing the freakin' song like the fan wanted, okay?" Rin pouted and crossed her arms. "Let's just get it done and over with while I feel pumped with energy!"

Miku looked at Len cautiously and he nodded slowly, as if he were giving his approval.

"…Alright then. Let's sing it."

"Great!" Rin clapped her hands and giggled. "I call singing the second verse!"

She entered the recording room once again, and Miku glanced at Len, and whispered,

"Len-kun, don't worry. Rin-chan isn't even right because you've sang _Magnet _with Gakupo-san, and you don't even like him. Rin'll realize in no time, okay?" She smiled and winked at him, and he jumped, straightening up.

"U-um, yes. Thank you, Miku-chan!" He bowed, a bit flustered and Miku giggled.

"Miku-chan! C'mon, the music's starting!"

"Okay, coming, coming!" She replied, and waved to Len with a smile, and he nodded, silently wishing that Miku would be right soon.

_-CHAPTER 6: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Aww. Maybe there's some hope for Len? ; w ; **_  
_**This one was like, what, half-sad, half-happy? I dunno. I hope it was worth reading!  
****And yes, a LenxGakupo exists, and I believe there's a MikuxRin version somewhere? Maybe? Most likely!  
You can keep sending in the fanmail if you want, (it'll just take a bit to answer,) but until then,  
review please! You have no idea how much I appreciate it~ i u i**_  
_


	7. The Definition of Shota is:

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...Uh, I haven't updated in a long time. Hahaha.  
****Well, before I forget, lemme thank Kyros for sorting all the fanmail submissions! (there were 60+, kiddos.)  
****This chapter has only one fanmail in it, but it came out MUCH longer than I expected. It's like, oneshot length.  
****More than 1500 words. :0 Yikes. Well, whatever! xD**

****ALSO. Those little "less-than-three" hearts were used in the fanmail, but I'm sure you all know that those don't show up in FFN... So um,  
just keep in mind that the random 3's were supposed to have a carrot before it. xD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Even everything that I quoted or used from Urban Dictionary I don't own. :3 (the information I used was taken straight from there... ;;)  
****Warning: Uh, yaoi stuff. And uh, shota mentionings. And stuff. Lol.  
****Fanmail from: YukikoKiku.**

***When Miku mentions "uke" sounds like another word they know, she is referring to how "uke" is derived from the Jap. verb "ukeru" which means "to receive". (this is according to UD, so I can be totally wrong. /shot.) **

* * *

"So, Len-kun, you like Rin-chan, don't you?" Meiko asked Len the same evening after the whole "Magnet" incident. Startled, Len blushed and faced his older sibling and fiddled with his hands.

"U-uh, um, of course not, Meiko-neesan, that's just silly!"

"…Mm-hm." The elder girl narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion and sighed. "Whatever, Len-kun. I was just wondering."

"Why's that?" Len asked, curious, and Meiko eyed him carefully.

"Nah, it's just 'cause Miku-chan told me about how stupid Rin-chan was being about something or another."

"O-oh…"

"Yeah," Meiko sighed once again and leaned against the counter, picking up a chilled glass of her favorite beer, iced and fresh. She took a sip and shrugged, opening one eye at the boy, awkwardly idling about the kitchen as if he had nothing better to do. "Besides, I bet Rin-chan likes manly guys."

Here, Len bent forward in surprise and exclaimed, "_Manly?"_

"Well duh!" Meiko replied, like she couldn't believe Len would sound that surprised. "Who _doesn't _like manly guys?" she scoffed, grinning to herself. "I sure do."

Len frowned and stared at the floor, confused, and scratched the side of his head. "Th-then if I'm not manly, then what _am _I?" He asked, desperation in his voice, and Meiko whipped up her index finger and held it high.

With a stern voice she pointed to Len and said firmly, "_Shota."_

…

Chapter 7:

The Definition of "Shota" is...

…

To Meiko's surprise, the poor kid Len had no idea what in the world a "shota" or "moe" or "loli" was. Not like he was stupid or anything, uneducated on popular Japanese culture or anything silly like that… Either no one informed him or he simply was just too naive to know what it meant. Of course, it seemed completely unnatural for him not to know, what with everyone _else _knowing…

"Oh-My-God, Len-kun! This person called you a shota!" Neru laughed in hysterics, reading at his pre-received fanmail.

"Neru-chan! Rin and I are sorry for going through your stuff from the other day, okay? Can you please give it back already? !" Len pleaded, grabbing for the letter and Rin stood by his side, watching him attempt to retrieve it once again.

"Geez, Len-kun. These fans know you pretty well, huh?"

"Wh-what, I don't even know what it says yet! C'mon, Neru-chan~!"

"Nah, ah, ah~" She taunted and held it up higher in the air, sticking her tongue out at Len. Completely infuriated and embarrassed by her mocking, Len bit his lip and tried to grab his letter continuously until Miku walked up behind her and plucked the letter from her grasp.

"A-ah," Neru gasped, and Miku narrowed her eyes at the blonde-haired girl, giving her a serious look.

"Now, Neru-chan, that is no way to treat Len-kun, at all."

"_Thank you, _Miku-chan!"

"Although I guess it depends on what the letter says."

"Haha, that is _sooo _right." Rin joined in, giggling.

"Heyyy!" Len exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden change in opinion from his two bystanders.

"Shota, eh? Interesting. And _accurate._"

"'Shota'? What the heck is a 'shota'?" Len cried, trying to grab his letter from Miku now, and she effortlessly held her hand up to his forehead, keeping him from getting it himself, little grunts escaping his mouth.

"See, look, Miku-chan!" Rin hopped up besides the tealette and pointed to the note. "This fan thinks Len and Akaito are a good couple! Isn't that funny?" She laughed, and Miku nodded, grinning.

"That _is _quite odd…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Len jumped finally and snatched the stolen fanmail from Miku's hands and had it in his own possession finally, and looked at himself.

"Grah, Miku-chan! You let him get it…"

"Shh, Neru-chan!" Len urged, holding his hand up to motion for her to stop talking. "Lemme' read this, okay?"

The room quieted down a bit as Len read the letter, which had written the following:

_"To: Our dear little shota 3_

_So, who was your first? It's Akaito right :3 Heh heh. You little uke 3_

_~YukikoKiku"_

"…Huh?" Len's face twisted in confusion as he read the letter, terms he's never heard before swirling and spinning around in his head. Rin looked over his shoulder and smirked, pointing to the paper with her finger.

"See, Len? Shota. You are a _shota._"

"How would they know if I'm a shota or not? !"

"I have no idea, but it seems like they do anyways."

"Augh, this is ridiculous…" Len took another look at the paper and then back at Rin. "…Uh, what's a "shota" anyways? And "uke" for that matter…"

"…Er…" Rin frowned and looked over at Miku, who only shrugged. Neru then began looking through her phone and clicked some keys and announced suddenly:

"Alright, guys, like, apparently a 'shota' is a young boy or something. Plus it was almost illegal. (Which is true…) That's what the first definition says on Urban Dictionary…"

"Only the first?" Miku repeated and tugged on Neru's armwarmer. "Read the second!"

"Yeah, and the third!" Rin cackled, and Len frowned a bit more.

Neru stared at the three and sighed, scrolling through the rest of the page. "Alright, the second definition says something about being referred to as porn involving a young boy, somewhere at the age of nine through twelve-"

"I'm _fourteen!_"

"Len, shut up."

"…"

"And the other partner can be an underaged boy or adult. Adults are more common."

"_WHAT-?_" Len shrieked, his facing turning bright red with embarrassment, and Rin burst out laughing, bending over and slapping her knees.

"Oh, _GOD, _that is HILARIOUS!"

"Wait, wait, Neru-chan, the third…? !" Miku insisted, and Neru sighed, glancing over at the tealette.

"I'm going, I'm going, geez…" She scrolled down a bit more and read aloud, "…Says something like they're between five and thirteen-"

"But I'm _fourteen!_"

"LEN." Rin called his name and slapped him on the side of the head.

Len yelped and rubbed the back of his head slowly, staring down at the floor, mumbling, "Ow…"

"…And that they tend to be cute…"

Rin and Miku looked at Len and nodded in consideration.

"Definitely."

"Oh, yeah."

"They're also short…"

"Yup."

"Oh, yeah."

"…And they're innocent."

"…Totally." Miku said, tilting her head to the side, and Rin nodded again, grinning to herself.

"Oh, yeah."

Len stared at the two in desperation, frowning, but Neru held her hand up.

"Wait, there's more. Apparently, in the yaoi situatons, the shota tends to be…"She paused; Rin and Miku leaned in with interest as Len stood by, rubbing his face in embarrassment as they all waited for Neru to say…

"…blond."

"THAT'S IT." Rin slammed her hands down on the table and pointed at Len in the face, causing him to jump and make an odd noise of surprise. "LEN, YOU ARE A SHOTA."

"I am not!" He countered defensively and blushed, which only added more to the opposing argument.

Across from him, Neru frowned and nodded, shutting her phone. "No, Len-kun, like, I think you qualify to be a shota…"

"AND A PRETTY GOOD ONE AT THAT! HAHAHA!"

"Yeah, Len-kun, I don't know; I think you're definitely a shota."

"But I'm older than thirteen!"

"Yeah, and you look twelve…" Rin snickered, and Len groaned in frustration, clenching his little fists angrily.

"Don't worry, Len-kun, it's okay. We still love you as you are." Miku smiled at him, but almost as if she was trying to hold back laughter, and noticeably at that. Len gave her a lopsided smile and sighed, looking back down at the floor.

"Thanks, Miku-chan, but even Meiko-neesan thinks I'm shota…" He sighed sadly, slumping over and Miku patted his back comfortingly.

"It's alright, Len-kun, things will be-"

"Hey guys, what about 'uke'?" Rin exclaimed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Neru-chan, Neru-chan, go look it up!"

"Uh, sure, whatever…" Neru mumbled, rolling her eyes at Rin, and began clicking the keys on her phone.

"Wait, I'm not so sure I want to know what-" Len began to say, but Rin cut him off, slapping him on the back.

"Don't worry, Len, I'm sure it ain't too bad!" She laughed, but her brother only sighed, averting his gaze to the floor.

"I'm actually kinda worried too," Miku agreed, scratching the side of her face as if she were unsure. "…Considering it sounds like another certain word we know…*"

Neru coughed and held her hand up, motioning everyone to quiet down. "Okay, according to Urban Dictionary…"

"Is Urban Dictionary even accurate?"

"Pretty much. Anyways, an 'uke' is a term used to describe a male in a yaoi or yuri relationship that is passive… Shorter…Cuter… Sweeter…"

As Neru read the description more, Miku and Rin eyed Len suspiciously, making him fidget uncomfortably.

"…The other person would be referred as the seme…" Neru continued, making a face at her phone, and then Rin gasped.

"Wait! So is that person, uh, what's-her-face, uh… The fan! Is she saying that Akaito-kun's the seme and Len's the uke?"

Once Rin said that, an eerie silence befell on the four, all staring at Len with confused glances, all obviously trying to imagine how in the world that pairing would work…

Or course, Rin was the first to break the silence.

"Haha. That could _never _happen, right?" She laughed, looking at Len, and he sighed heavily, clutching his forehead with his hand.

"I really don't think so…" He mumbled, and Miku nodded as well.

"Yeah, I don't think that could happen."

"Well, there's something we all agree on." Neru sighed, raising her eyebrows and flipping her phone shut. "I'm gonna go and bother Kaito to pay my phone bill…"

"Ugh, I'll come too, to make sure you don't choke him with his scarf again…" Miku groaned, following the blond girl.

The twins watched Neru and Miku leave the room in silence, until Rin sighed loudly, shrugging.

"This person has weird taste…"

"I-I guess…" Len agreed, keeping the thought in mind that he in fact actually liked his sister… But he knew he couldn't say _that _out loud.

"But that's okay!" Rin grinned and looked over at Len, who stared back up at her in surprise. "If you're gonna be a shota, you can be _my _shota, because you're my brother! Right?"

Len blinked, his cheeks becoming a reddish color instantly, but happily, he smiled back, looking at the floor. "U-uh, yeah…"

"Haha, see? You don't even care if you're a shota. And I don't care either!" She tilted her head with a grin and patted his shoulder hard. Len lurched forward and made a sound, but rubbed it and glanced back at Rin as she ruffled his hair playfully.

"I like you the way you are, Len."

_-CHAPTER 7: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: So, how'd you guys like this chapter? :3 I like it personally, haha. Was it funny? ; w ; And it seems Rin's warmin' up to Len! Hooray~ :D  
And all those descriptions and definitions were literally from UD. (Again, I'm not credited for those!) If you look 'shota' up,  
****you'll find that the first 3 definitions are quite similar to the ones I mentioned. And 'uke' as well, but only the first definition.  
Anyways, that's it for chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed it~**

**You can keep sending in fanmail, if you want, but I don't really recommend it because it'll take a while to get to... llorz  
****But reviews are always nice! If you wanna give me some advice on how the Vocaloids can act; if you know what I mean. :3**


	8. The Fateful Return

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...And even I thought this story died.  
Well, this chapter is an excuse for the absence. And plus, it's been exactly one year since I started it, soooo...  
I randomly picked two fanmail, and they just _happened_ to be relevant to the context of this chapter.  
Sort of.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid or Pokemon or anything.  
Warning: language, intentional grammatical/formatting errors, and incidentally intentional kailen (but not really since it kind of happened on a whim, and I don't really support it either. but there's also rinlen so yeah.)**

**Fanmail from: (I'm too lazy to find your usernames, so I'll just use whatever you signed the fanmail with:) Felicia and Goose.  
**

* * *

"Man, it's been a while, hasn't it."

"It has, huh..."

"Un."

"...Do you think they forgot about it...?"

"Hopefully; it seems like they all did..."

The two forever-young blonde twins lounged on the four-seater couch in the living room, relaxing in silence. Len, who was idly counting and organizing his Pokémon cards, slouched upright against the back of the seat. Rin, who was unusually bored and didn't have anything to do, was lying across Len's lap with her legs crossed and feet propped up on the arm of the couch. The two were strangely calmer than usual, and it was an oddity for even Rin to be so quiet. The TV wasn't on, the coffee table had scattered magazines and a remote control on it, and the screen door was opened wide to the deck outside, allowing a breeze to come in and the faint chirps of birds nearby.

…

Chapter 8:

The Fateful Return.

…

Rin crossed her arms and sighed, leaning her head all the way back against the arm of the couch, and groaned out loudly.

"I'mmmm _soooo_ boooooored..."

Len didn't reply, but responded with a nervous glance.

"Think of something for me to do, Lennnn..."

"Um, help me organize the Pokémon cards? You can sort out the—"

"No!" Rin shot upright, her hair whipping Len in the face in the process. "I want to do something _fun_, not nerdy."

Len rubbed his face gingerly and mumbled, "It's not nerdy..."

"Well, neat-freaky."

"Mehh."

Rin huffed and leaned back against the side of the couch, her eyes closed. The two remained quiet, so quiet, that no one would even notice they were in the room.

In fact, Kaito didn't.

Len saw a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye and looked up, suddenly. From where he sat, it seemed like the blue-haired man was...creeping into the living room suspiciously. He was clutching something white closely to his chest, and was moving incredibly slow and silently towards the closet next to the TV. Of course, this only piqued Len's interest even more.

"Hey, Kaito..." Len called out, and Kaito practically jumped a foot in the air, dropping whatever he was holding all over the place.

"Ahhh—!" He cried out, instantly kneeling down to pick them all up.

Len got to his feet, (incidentally knocking Rin over onto the floor, who squealed with surprise,) carefully dropped his cards onto the table, and ran over to the mess.

"What are you doing? What're those?" He asked, and Kaito nervously looked at the boy, and laughed quietly.

"Ahahaha... W-Well, see, Len-kun, ummm..."

"Hey!" Len exclaimed, reaching down to pick up one of the white objects and holding it closely to his face. "This couldn't be..."

"What is it, what is it?" Rin asked excitedly, quickly crawling over on her hands and knees.

"No, you two!" Kaito grabbed what Len was holding and stuffed it into his pocket frantically. "You're not supposed to-"

"OMIGOD! That's fanmail, isn't it? !" Rin gasped, and grabbed one of them off the floor, holding it to her face with a grin. "God, I haven't seen one of these in _ages_. Without 'em, I've been so bored!"

"Kaito, are you hiding them in the closet? Why?" Len asked, leaning forwards in curiosity, and Kaito looked away awkwardly.

"A-Ah, that is..."

"I bet Meiko told you to put those there. Why would you do that? We've been fanmail-deprived for months!" Rin told him, waving the envelope in his face. She pointed to it, and said with a smirk, "These babies are like, _gold_. They are fricking _hilarious_."

"Don't listen to Rin, Kaito, she wants fanmail for all the wrong reasons."

"Nuh-uh; like what?"

"You harass me with the embarrassing ones!"

"I used to."

"You still would! That's why you're so bored!"

"...You know me well, dear brother."

Len's face flushed for a moment, but he shook his head furiously. "No matter! But Kaito, c'mon, whyyy?"

Kaito averted his eyes and scratched his head. "Er... Well, I've been hiding them, because they were getting a little ridiculous..."

"Yeah, but Kaito!" Rin whined, leaning forwards. "That won't make them stop, duh! Are you dumb?"

"Hey, Rin, stop being mean! Don't worry, Kaito, I understand."

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA O-M-G."

"Rin, stop laughing so loudly! What are you laughing about?" Len groaned in exasperation and Rin shoved something in his face, snorting.

"Wha..." Len frowned and took the piece of paper in his hands, and read the letter:

_"Dear Len,_  
_have you had s.e.x with Kaito yet? i mean you sang Shotarella with him!_  
_-Felicia"_

"WHAT."

"Len, don't scream so loud; you sound like a girl." Rin sneered at her brother, who was practically choking.

"O-Oh my—THAT WAS WORK-RELATED OBLIGATION; IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!"

"Len-kun, I agree, stop yelling so loud..."

Len pushed the letter into Kaito's face, which within 4.7 seconds, turned bright red.

"S-SEE? THIS IS WHAT I MEAN—S-SO RIDICULOUS..."

"And I'm not THAT shota anymore, right? It's been a few months! I've grown taller!"

"Yeah, by like a millimeter." Rin cackled with laughter, bending forwards. "I swear, Len, you get the _best_ fanmail, it's like, not even fair."

"Well, what do you think of this one, Rin?" Kaito held a different letter to Rin, who took it into her own hands, which read:

_"Dear Len,_  
_Have you ever thought of raping Rin?_  
_Love, Goose"_

"KAITO, YOU DUMBASS; THAT ONE WASN'T EVEN FOR ME"

"But it was directed towards you two! How does that feel, huh? Huh?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I kind of like, don't even want to know..." Len mumbled, and Rin pat his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

"Trust me, you don't. It was even creepier than the one with Kaito."

"Ew." Len shivered, and Kaito's head dropped down in shame, unnoticeably.

"Whew! I've had my fun for today. Ahaahaaa." Rin stretched with a dreamy grin on her face, and flopped back on the couch.

Len nodded in agreement, slowly making his way to the coffee table. "I'm just gonna, go...retreat...to my...Pokemon cards...yeah..."

"R-Right...I'll just...put these away...ahahaha..." Kaito laughed nervously, picking up the leftover letters and pushing them under the door.

And so, all three laughed nervously, and the day was never spoken of again for another four days.

_-CHAPTER 8: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: ...it would be a miracle if I came up with the next chapter plot (or even wrote it soon, anyways).**

**Anyhow, I guess I won't be doing fanmail in order from now on? I get better inspiration by just writing something from some random idea in my head and finding a fanmail request that is somehow relevant. So you guys can still submit fanmail and I may use it, if it's interesting and good.**

**Which, by the way, needs clarification about what you can put in your fanmail: _questions, comments, and (any type of) support to the Vocaloid. _You MAY**** tell them to do something, but it must be clear and simple.**** So like, don't tell them to do a series of steps. Instead, tell them to do one thing. If anything, at all.**

**I mean, this isn't a _game show_, this is them recieving fanmail and reacting to it, as if it were real life. Yeah?**_  
_


End file.
